Forgot One-Shot
by madisonhagan1
Summary: It's a very special day for Harley, only her Mistah J doesn't remember. Will he patch this up? Or will Harley find out he forgot their anniversary?


"Oh Puddin'!"

"What is it now, Harley?"

"Aren't you forgetting something very special?"

"What? Is it your birthday or somethin'?"

Harley's lip trembled. "No! Don't tell me you forgot!"

Joker's eyes widened, his back was turned to her. What did he forget? If it wasn't her birthday, then what was it? Was it his birthday? He didn't recall ever telling her when he was born. Maybe it was Bud and Lou's birthday.

"Uh...Is it...The hyena's birthday?"

That seemed to make her angrier.

"NO! I can't believe you would forget something so important!"

He faked a chuckle. "I'm only Jokin', Harl. Calm down. I wouldn't forget somethin' so special."

She smiled. "You wouldn't? You mean, you remember?"

"Of course I do! Honey, Baby, Punkin' Pie. Who wouldn't?"

She leapt onto his lap, hugging him tightly. "Oh I knew you wouldn't forget!"

"Aw, what kind of man would I be if I forgot, uh, such a special occasion?"

"A horrible man! But you're not! You remembered. You're such a sweet, loving, angel!"

"Heh, yeah. Sure."

"And I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now get off! You're creasing the suit."

She did, climbing down, standing back up.

"So? What did ya get me?"

"Get you?"

"Uh, yeah. You know, a gift? You did get me a gift, right?"

"Of course I got you a gift! Heh, heh...I-I'll just go get it..."

"Yay! I'll get mine too! I got you the best gift ever, I know you've wanted it for a long time, so I got it for ya."

"Really, what is it?"

"I can't tell ya, that's cheatin' go on, go get your gift to me and we can open them together."

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll be right back."

What was it, what was today? What was he going to do about a gift!? He rummaged around in his car and found a knife. No, that wouldn't do. He rummaged around again, finding a little Joker doll that Harley sometimes carried around. Well, obviously that wouldn't do. He then found a grenade, that definitely wouldn't-wait a minute! He stared at it intently. Looking at the grenade ring. Maybe it would do. He ran over, into the field behind the hideout and plucked the grenade ring off, throwing the now enabled bomb as far as he could. It blew up midair, not causing any damage to anything.

He heard Harley yelling from inside the hideout. "Puddin'!? You ok? Is everything alright?"

"Uh, fine, Harls! Stay right there!"

"Ok!"

He ran back inside the hideout, running into the bedroom.

"Puddin'? What are you doin'?"

"Stay there, hold on!"

"Uh, ok."

He hurriedly grabbed a small box and put in some old bubble wrap, laying the ring in the middle, and closing it, wrapping it up in makeshift wrapping paper.

He ran out and sat beside Harley, panting.

"Are you ok? What were you doin' in there?"

"Nothin', Nothin'. But I got you your gift."

"Aw, yay!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"You ready to open em'?"

"Of course! Happy 8th Anniversary, Puddin'! I love you!"

She thrust the wrapped present in his hands. He smiled. That's what it was. Their anniversary. How could he have not figured it out?

He smiled sheepishly, giving her the wrapped up present he got for her. "Happy 8th Anniversary, Punkin' Pie!"

She smiled, opening it as he opened hers. He couldn't help but stop and wait for her reaction. it was either going to be really good, or very, very bad. And he didn't like her when she was mad. No one did.

She ripped away the paper, opening the small box excitedly. She gasped once it was opened, holding the ring in the air. "Puddin'! Is this a ring!?"

"Uh, yeah. of course it is! What else could it be?"

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, Puddin'." She gasped again. "Is this a proposal? Are you proposing to me!? Oh my gosh!"

His eyes widened, but it was too late, she slipped the ring onto her ring finger, kissing him on the tip of his nose, then lips.

"Of course I'll marry you, Mistah J!"

"Uh, heh, yeah..."

"I love you, Puddin'!"

He sighed, rolling his eyes. He was probably going to propose to her eventually, why not now.

"I love you too, Punkin' Pie."

She gasped again, hugging him so tight, he was choking.

"Aw! You said it! You said it, you finally said it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Now get off, you'll crease the suit."

She laughed, ruffling Joker's hair. "That's not all I'm gonna crease tonight."

"That doesn't even make any sense, Harl."

"Shut up, I'm trying to be sexy."

He chuckled. "You're already sexy, come 'er."

He grabbed her pulling her close, planting a nice, big, wet, kiss on her black lips.


End file.
